My perfectly dumb little present
by BardDown
Summary: Ghost has trouble figuring out what to get Roach for Christmas. Slash one-shot.


"Im so bloody screwed." Ghost sighed miserably. He pinched the bridge of his nose through his mask, trying without much success to fend off the headache that was beginning to eat away at his brain. He leaned back in his chair and look up, only to have the blaring white ceiling lights make his condition worse.

MacTavish peered over the top of his book at the Englishman across from him. He usually wasn't one for getting into other peoples problems, but Ghosts always seemed to be the most interesting.

"Problem?"

"Aye, a big one."

"Care to share?"

Ghost groaned and leaned forward, elbows on the table. He pulled off his mask, causing several pieces of thick brown hair to fall in front of his face.

"Cant figure put what to get Roach for Christmas."

MacTavish turned the page of his book slowly, thinking over his friends predicament. He chuckled as he watched Ghost blow at the hair in front of his eyes in annoyance.

"I know what he should get you, a haircut."

The lieutenant narrowed his eyes and stuck up his middle finger in retaliation. MacTavish chuckled again.

"Little lieutenants who flip off their captains only get coal, you know."

"In serious John. I need help."

"Aye, you do. Your helpless. Now I know why you like men, you'd never be able to maintain a woman."

That earned him another holly jolly middle finger.

MacTavish set his book down and leaned back. He laced his fingers together behind his head, keeping his eyes lazily on Ghost.

"Alright, what's his favorite color?"

The Englishman looked down at his mask, thinking. He ran his fingers over the several rips and holes in the fabric, remembering how each one was formed and during which mission.

"…. I have no clue."

"Favorite music?"

"No clue on that either."

"Favorite _food_?"

"….."

"Bloody hell Ghost!"

Ghost shrugged innocently and pushed more hair back.

"I never really asked him."

MacTavish just studied him, amazed.

"I bet you know his underwear size…." He muttered under his breath.

Ghost rolled his eyes and stood, pulling his mask back on with one hand.

"You're obviously going to be no help at all. Ill just have to go figure it out for myself."

XxxXxxX

Roach slowly opened the door, slipping through and shutting it. He tip toed across the hardwood floor, carefully maneuvering around strewn clothes and boots with the aid of sunlight from a nearby window.

He carefully climbed into Ghosts bed, the bed springs barley giving any noise under his weight. He pulled back the covers and suppressed a chuckle as he noticed Ghost had fallen asleep with his mask on. Roach normally found this little habit annoying, but at the moment it was adorable. He gently reached down and pulled the scull mask off, keeping it in one hand while he brushed some hair out of his lovers face with the other.

"Merry Christmas Simon…."

At the sound of Roach's whisper Ghost stirred, then opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked up, half asleep.

"Wha…. Why are you in my room?"

Roach straitened up and sat back on his legs, arms crossed over his chest.

"_That's_ not the greeting I was hoping for."

Ghost smiled and rolled over onto his back lazily. He yawned pushed the covers back off the top part of his body..

"Merry Christmas Roach."

The sergeant smiled back, satisfied. He reached into the pocket of his gray hoodie and pulled out a colorfully wrapped rectangular present. Ghost eyed the perfectly wrapped box and tensed.

His gift was crap, so of course Roach had to get him something perfect. That's just how his luck worked.

"Ah… That for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

Ghost nodded and took the box. He tried to open it gracefully, hoping not to look like a five year old.

He failed.

Giving up, he just used his teeth and tore it open. Roach placed a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh at such a display.

The gift was a scull mask, exactly like the one he had but brand new. Not a single rip.

"I noticed the holes," Roach announced, holding up the old mask "So I paid the nearest Halloween store a visit. Luckily they sell year round."

A goofy grin spread over Ghosts face as he eyed the mask, yet again looking like a child. His smiled turned to a frown however, once he remembered now he had to give his gift.

Roach raised an eyebrow at his lovers face.

"Don't like it?"

"I love it, that's the problem."

"Huh?"

Ghost reached under his bed and pulled out a clumsily wrapped box with an obnoxious red bow stuck on top. Roach took the present and sighed happily as he began to open it.

"Your helpless, you know that?"

"Yes, I know. Believe me."

Roach's present was a pack of underwear, just the right size. He just studied the package for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

Ghost sat up, not sure whether laughing was good or bad in this instance.

"Im sorry, I couldn't figure out what to get you."

Roach smiled lovingly and set the underwear aside. He took the obnoxious red bow from the package and stuck it onto Ghosts chest. The Englishman looked down at it, confused.

"Why…?"

Roach leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"_You_ can be my present, my perfectly dumb little present."

**Authors note: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little story I put together at the last second!**


End file.
